Blame
by thepageishere18
Summary: Even with her innocent eyes Gage knew who to blame.


I do not own American Gothic. Warning this story contains an incident of spanking and minor child abuse.

Blame

" _He blamed himself. He really blamed that girl." –_ Rita to Matt on American Gothic Episode 1

* * *

Judith rocked back and forth in her chair. Her heart longed to be at the children's home caring for the needy but her own child held her back. Physical activity left her exhausted as the due date drew near. The sooner she had this baby the sooner she could return to her life, a normal life. With Gage by her side they would raise and love two beautiful children. Did she even deserve love?

In the corner Merlyn played quietly for a change. It was a rare day with no screaming or fits. Merlyn behaved like a normal six-year-old playing with her dolls. But Judith knew something was off with Merlyn. Something had been off for nearly nine months.

Gage knew the truth. When Judith told him what Lucas had done a flash of fear passed over his eyes. Even in her distressed he denied her accusations. Keep quiet he said. You're a liar he said. It hurt hearing her husband's disbelief. When she insisted on her story Gage blamed her, blamed her for tempting another man into their home and bed. Blamed her for allowing Merlyn to get hurt.

Despite her story Gage insisted that the baby she carried was his. It comforted her to know he was not going to throw her out and her baby though bastard would have a name, the name of her husband.

"Mama?" whispered Merlyn with a thumb in her mouth. She reached for her mother's arms. Judith remained the only person Merlyn communicated with. And the few words she said Judith treasured in her heart.

Judith lifted her and held her in her lap. The extra weight bothered Judith but she shifted and let Merlyn cuddle in the small space not claimed by her brother. Merlyn put her hand on Judith's stomach just as the baby kicked. With wide eyes Merlyn looked up at her mother and let out a small smile before frowning. "Someone's at the door."

A chill went down her spine. Merlyn knew the truth and Judith would give anything to go back and take those horrible memories from her. Her hug tighten and Merlyn curled up silently on her chest. How many more moments would she have like these? Judith rubbed her back.

"Merlyn, let me tell you about your daddy."

* * *

Gage reclined his chair and popped open a beer. Judith had one last doctor's appointment before the baby came. She dropped Merlyn off at school before going. He wished Judith had taken the brat with her. The school called him in the middle of a job and asked him to pick up Merlyn. The clock read eleven as he walked to the office to retrieve Merlyn. Despite school efforts Judith remained unreachable at the hospital.

The moment he walked out the door his customer told him not to come back. On top of that the school said Merlyn needed professional help. What the hell was he supposed to do? They were the professionals. He was a handyman, not a shrink. At home Judith spent more time in bed and less time with her family leaving Gage to care for a temperamental Merlyn. This wasn't the life he imagined.

He took Merlyn home where she cried herself to sleep in his arms. That thumb stayed in her mouth as he tucked her into bed. Judith said to be patient, Merlyn would come around. Gage pulled a blanket over Merlyn's sleeping form. He lacked her faith.

Finally, he relaxed with a beer. The stress and tension of the day washed away. There was always tomorrow. He nearly dozed off before the phone rang. Gage cursed and slammed down his bottle when he heard Merlyn waking up. Didn't people know not to disturb them?

He picked up the kitchen receiver. "What?"

"Mr. Temple? It's Rita from the hospital. Your wife is here ready to give birth. Should I let her know you're on your way?"

Gage forgot his troubles. Judith. Baby. Hospital. The baby was coming. "Yeah, tell her I'll be there soon."

* * *

Gage walked down the hallway with Merlyn in tow. They spent a couple hours with Judith as she went through labor. And in the waiting room Merlyn decided to throw a fit. When she refused to calm down the nurse suggested he take her home. She was disturbing the other patients. As Judith's labor progressed she became more frantic. She wanted to hold Merlyn but the doctors would not let her. She begged Gage to stay while the nurse continued to give him the evil eye. He had to choose between his wife and daughter. He carried his daughter out and Judith screamed for him as he left the door with a crying Merlyn. It was a choice he later regretted.

They passed the newborn room where Gage lifted Merlyn up and pointed to a baby. "Look Merly Ann, there's your baby brother."

Quietly she looked at the infant Gage pointed to before tucking herself into Gage's shoulder. She wanted her mother.

Around the corner Lucas watched the father and daughter. He had no official reason to be in the maternity ward but he wanted to see his son, however, Gage and Merlyn were in the way. Merlyn spotted him.

"Someone's at the door. Someone's at the door," she started repeating. She had to warn her daddy about the bad man. Her little hands clutched her father shirt.

"Not now Merlyn," scolded Gage. He bounced her hoping to calm down her before visiting Judith.

"Everything alright there, Gage?" Lucas emerged from lurking.

Gage turned to see Lucas Buck, the man Judith claimed fathered the baby, walking towards them. The closer he came the harder Merlyn cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw your truck and I thought I come and congratulate you and the missus. How's she doing?" Lucas smiled and held out his hand.

By this time Merlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. Not a clear word left her mouth, just clear terror. Gage set her down and swatted her behind. "Merlyn, you behave. She's fine."

Merlyn's screams turned into mumbling as she hugged her daddy's leg. She hoped he would stop Lucas. Her cheek brushed against the rough denim of his pants.

"You know some say that spanking is a form of child abuse." Lucas saw the immediate panic in Gage's eyes.

"And what do you say?"

"Spare the rod, spoil the child."

"I ain't done nothing to spoil her and she's still misbehaving."

"What about Saint Jude?"

"What about her?"

"You know she's a fine woman, probably the finest in Trinity, but she's soft. Sometimes a mother doesn't have what it takes to discipline her children. Not saying it's her fault. That's what God made father's for." Lucas pointed a finger at Gage. "Are you going to let Merlyn have her way?"

"It ain't your business how Judith and I raise our children." Gage picked Merlyn up as her mumbling finally stopped. She closed her eyes hoping the bad man would go away.

"I'm the law. It is my business to ensure the welfare of all our citizens." Lucas patted Gage's back. "You wouldn't want child services checking in on you."

Gage eyed the newly elected sheriff. The day Judith found out he became sheriff she became hysterical. Her mood upset Merlyn too. And Gage was left with two distressed girls. It was the hormones said the doctor. The baby could not come soon enough for Gage and he longed to hold his new born son. A nurse entered the room and lifted baby Temple.

"I take it that's just some friendly advice," said Gage.

"Sure. I just want what is best for your family," said Lucas with a sly smirk as the nurse showed the men the baby. "The little guy have a name yet?"

"Caleb. Caleb Temple."

* * *

Judith brushed Merlyn's head as she rested next to her mother.

"Isn't she a bit big for that?" Gage sat in the chair with his son. Caleb, well sated from his mother's milk, slept peacefully.

"She's fine," said Judith.

The look on Gage's face when he came in worried her. At first she thought something was wrong with Merlyn but Merlyn had not left him shaken.

Merlyn acted like a baby when her baby brother needed Judith's attention and Judith permitted her. Buck's words echoed in his mind. Judith's softness caused Merlyn's disobedience. If Judith stopped mollycoddling her maybe her behavior issues would disappear. No more calls from school or long screaming nights.

As any father he imagined all sorts of wonderful things for his daughter. Her first driving lesson. Her first time driving off with a boy and when they returned he would chase him off with his shotgun. It was all for show until she came home with a broken heart. Her graduation day. Her wedding day. The thoughts brought tears to his eyes. He wanted a good life for her and Judith prevented that.

Gage place Caleb in the bassinet. "Get up Merlyn."

Merlyn stayed unmoving, unheeding to his command. "Gage just let her be."

"No, it's not okay. You can't cater to her every whim. You keep saying she'll get better, but she's not. Something has to change."

Gage's outburst startled her. Of all the times she wanted to talk he brushed her aside or called her a liar and now, right after she had given birth, he wanted to argue.

Gage grabbed Merlyn out of bed. She immediately let out a panicked scream.

"Gage, please."

At this point he wasn't listening to her. "Stand up." Merlyn refused when he tried to put her on her feet. She pulled down and cried. From the corner Caleb let out a whimper. "See what you did. Nothing makes her listen."

"You're blaming me?"

"Well you certainly didn't help."

The nurse who told him to leave earlier came in. She clearly wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. Defeated, Gage picked up Merlyn. "I'm sorry Judith but I have to do what's best for our family."

"No, please don't take her. Let me hold her," cried Judith. The nurse attempted to calm Judith down.

Gage looked at her one final time. "I love you and I love our children." He left without a glance back.

He heard the nurses trying to relax his wife as he walked down the hall. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Right now he needed to focus on his little girl.

* * *

The truck pulled up to the dark house. The headlights reflected off the windows before dimming down. Merlyn's fit continued and Gage was determined to curve her attitude.

The moment he walked into the house the phone rang. Gage left Merlyn at the door and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Temple. It's Rita from the hospital."

"What's wrong? The baby okay?"

"Caleb's fine but Judith won't calm down. She keeps saying that someone is going to take the baby. The doctor thought if you came in and talked to her it might help."

For a moment Gage regretted taking Merlyn away, but looking back at her he knew he did the right thing. "I can't get away. It's Merlyn."

"I understand."

* * *

Later that night the phone rang again and after a few seconds Gage dropped it. His beloved Judith was dead, threw herself out of the window, leaving her children motherless.

Behind him Merlyn held her doll and rocked back on forth on her feet. "Someone's at the door."

A realization hit him. If Merlyn behaved he could have saved his wife. An anger like he never felt before filled his heart. "Shut up!"

Merlyn kept babbling like an infant ignoring his words.

"I said shut up girl. I'm your father. You better start obeying me, Merlyn." Infuriated and without a thought Gage slapped her face.

Merlyn fell to the floor and whimpered.

Guilt filled his gut as it dawned on him what he just did. He hit his little girl. Angry with life, with God, with Judith he took it out on his daughter. It would be so much easier if Judith had just run off with another man, but no, she went and killed herself. He wanted to join her but he had a new born baby who needed him.

"Gage? Is everything alright?" said Rita on the other line.

"What do you think? My wife is dead." He slammed the phone down on the receiver.

His attention turned back to Merlyn who curled up on the kitchen floor.

"Merly Ann, your mama's dead."

Merlyn lifted her head hoping to see Judith. "Mama."

Even with her innocent eyes Gage knew who to blame. "Your mama's dead because of you." He left her on the cold floor.

* * *

The following days Gage walked around the house in shock. The kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes. Clothes, hung out by Judith on the day she left for the hospital, now laid scattered across the yard soiled and torn. Merlyn's favorite dress was wrapped around a tree. And her fits never seemed to stop. Her trust was gone after one strike. At his last straw Gage locked her in the bedroom and left her there.

The hospital called asking when he was going to pick up Caleb. He hadn't seen his son since Judith's death. He thought about giving him up. He lacked the resources and desire to care for a baby and an emotionally disturbed child. His son deserved better. However, looking at Judith's warm smile in the picture sitting on his dresser changed his mind. She always wanted a big family but two was all they got and all he had left of her.

When the house became quiet Gage peaked into Merlyn's room. Her tears had stopped but she stared into space. It was enough for Gage to get away. He needed to bring his son home.

 _Finis_


End file.
